


Your Secret Is Safe

by orphan_account



Series: Secrets of Noxus [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, JFC HELP ME, Loss of Virginity(sort of), M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Spanking, lots of yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jericho Swain calls the assassin Talon for a private meeting.





	Your Secret Is Safe

A cool front of wind blew over of land. The sun was on the path of descending, the sky a mixture of yellows, pinks, and blues. Few clouds hung above, only appearing wispy and a light lavender, a slight contrast against the multicolored background. If one were to squint while looking up, they could see the faint twinkling of a small handful white stars along the dark patches of the sky. A beautiful sight like this was a juxtaposition to the city below, a city who runs on power and control.

Most of the citizens inside the city walls of Noxus were heading back into the somewhat comfort of their homes. No normal person would dare to walk outside during the nighttime hours in the city. Those who did usually were accompanied with a chaperone or a guard, but that only seemed to increased the uneasiness they all felt. There were many tales of guards doing unspeakable things to the ones they were trying to protect, a way to showcase their power and dominance in an empire built by bloodshed and violence. With that coupled in with the imposing structure of the Immortal Bastion at the heart of the capital, the streets of Noxus were almost always empty at dark. 

This was a perfect advantage for an infamous killer like Talon Du Couteau. 

While the assassin would usually hide in the shadows as he patrolled the streets, his face obscured by his cloak, the less potential witnesses was always best for him. Ever since he began his service for the Du Couteau family, Talon always had a deep sated fear of a double agent spotting him, and reporting back to their respective kingdom that they've found the notorious assassin who murdered one of their men. While the fear was irrational—Talon knew this himself— he always kept his hood on and cautiously walked in the dark alleys of Noxus, eyes scanning for anyone he deemed untrustworthy. Which was mostly everyone. If the coast was clear, he would go in, repeating the same process for every shady pathway.

Tonight was not a mission night for Talon. Not the usual mission of hunting down chosen targets and eliminating them, that is. He was to report to the Grand General of Noxus, Jericho Swain. 

Talon very rarely spoke with the General, he only met Swain during the infrequent diplomatic meetings he and his 'adoptive sister' Katarina attended. Even then, Talon never made eye contact with him, and only spoke to Swain at least twice. So it came as a shock when Katarina gave him a beautifully written letter by Swain, a letter requesting a personal one-on-one meeting between him and Talon. Why would Swain want to speak with him, Talon didn't know. He didn't question the strange offer, and he left the Du Couteau mansion to seek the Grand General.

The letter had written directions to Swain's main home at the Immortal Bastion, but Talon ignored it. The assassin knew the way. Even though the letter was useless to him now, he held onto it for his journey, as proof.

  The assassin took a turn right, the faint glow of the street lanterns illuminating his cloaked body an orange hue. He looked upwards, his gaze meeting a sight of two towers connected by a thin bridge. He huffed, and continued his stride, his bladed ribbons of his cloak scraping against the stone pavements. Talon was so close to the Immortal Bastion, he could feel the dreadful aura the fortress emitted.

High up on the balcony of the east side tower, a six eyed raven was cawing at her owner. She perched on the stone railing, croaking at him loudly. The man with silver hair looked down at the corvid, then gave her a pet with his glowing red hand.

  "Settle down, Beatrice." Swain muttered.

  The raven nodded, before flying up and perching on his left shoulder. Beatrice nestled her beak on Swain's cheekbone, her eyes closed.

  Swain gave a little chuckle, before turning back. With the raven still gripping on his shoulder, he walked back in his office, clawed fingers scratching under Beatrice's beak.

  "I understand your eagerness for a meal," Swain said, removing his demonic hand from Beatrice. "But the visitor is here for a talk."

  The raven cawed, a cry that almost sounded disappointed and upset. She ruffled her feathers before flying off, landing on a black candle holder on Swain's desk. Swain sighed, before taking a seat.

  "If he doesn't hurry soon, you can gouge out his eyes." he grumbled as he began writing on the parchment.

  Beatrice crowed a laugh.

The moon had not w reached its peak by the time Talon came face to face with the entrance of Swain's chambers. In front of the mahogany doors with the Noxus insignia carved in the middle stood the Hand of Noxus, Darius. The older man glared at Talon, a snarl etched in his lips. Talon was unaffected and just stared directly at Darius, face somewhat obscured by his cowl.

  "Explain what you are doing here." Talon said calmly.

  The Hand's snarl grew. "Doing my duties as a guard."

  Talon hummed. "Thought you were doing duties as a leader."

  "I am."

  "How so?"

  "Swain asked me to guard his entrance for most nights."

  Talon made an 'Ah' sound. "I am here for a reason."

  Darius raised a scarred brow. "Really?" he asked, although his tone suggested it was not a question.

  Talon sighed, handing the slightly crumpled letter to the Hand. Darius grabbed it in a vice grip, silently reading it. He nodded, before stepping aside, his armor clanking as he did. He then ripped up the letter, scattering the shredded pieces about.

  "Go." Darius grumbled. "Leave my sight."

  With a smirk hidden by his hood, Talon pushed open the mahogany doors and walked ahead, the doors closing behind him with a slam. He came to the hallway leading to Swain's chambers, and walked. A few moments of walking and he opened the door, eyes now on the silver haired general at his desk.

  The simplicity of Swain's chambers didn't come as a surprise to Talon. The Grand Noxian General was not a flashy person, nor did he indulge on the luxuries of being a leader of a powerful empire. Talon did mentally note the size of the office, which was average for such a leader like Swain.

  A small number of paintings hung on the gray and dull brick walls. The floor was a polished dusky marble, the swirls and patterns within it resembling galaxies. By a large glass window sat the Grand General at his mahogany desk, writing on a parchment with his normal hand. Next to the Grand General, a raven was roosting on a candle holder, its head tucked in beneath its wing. 

Talon slowly approached the general, the only noise he made has the shuffle of his robes. As if Swain had the ears of a bat, he looked up at the sneaking assassin.

"Ah, you finally arrived." Swain commented. 

Talon barely reacted to the General's slightly annoyed tone of voice. "Was I supposed to arrive earlier?"

  Swain tapped his chin with his demonic hand. "It would have been better."

  The assassin said nothing in response. Swain sighed, claw pointing at a door to his right. Beatrice the raven still slept on.

  "Let us speak in my room." Swain said. "I do not want Darius to eavesdrop on us." He stood, walking to the bedroom entrance, his boots clacking against the floor. Talon tilted his head in confusion, but followed after him. 

  Swain's bedroom was just like his office, simple yet comfy. On the middle of the marble floor laid a rug of crimson and gold, patterns decorating the carpet in such intricate ways. Talon has never seen such pattens before. Next to the gorgeous rug was the bed, the rose draping canopy shrouding the cotton blood orange sheets and pillows on the soft mattress.

Swain looked over at the observing assassin, face grim. "Do you have any idea why I requested you, assassin?"

Talon snapped out of his trance, eyes focused on the general. Unconsciously, he removed his cowl from his head, revealing a head full of shaggy, dark brown hair that draped the back of his neck.

"I don't know why I'm here at all." Talon responded. "We rarely speak, yet you want me here. Why?"

The assassin took a step forward, amber eyes hungrily demanding answers. Swain's expression remained unchanged.

"I have called you up here," he began. "For answers. Regarding rumors."

Talon blinked, eyebrows raised. "I beg your pardon? What do you mean by rumors?”

Swain stepped forward, placing his human hand on Talon's right shoulder. "Rumors regarding your... love life."

A chill ran down Talon's spine, and he inaudibly gulped. His shoulders slightly tensed up, his heart beating at lightning speed.

Swain seemed to not catch Talon's change of body language and continued, "I have heard many rumors of you being seen with different other men at run down inns along the Noxus slums. I have even heard comments from those close to the Du Couteau family about your... interests for the same sex. I want to know the truth, Talon."

The assassin's skin paled a ghostly white. If he told Swain about his sexuality and how he had hooked up and slept with many men, he would be humiliated then executed for sure. Homosexuality was considered to be a crime in Noxus, a crime that would leave the poor sod to be stripped naked of his garments and sliced apart by multiple armed guards as a crowd cheered on. This could also disgrace the Du Couteau family name, with many Noxians seeing the house and former General Marcus Du Couteau as disgusting 'sod supporters'. Why something like that was considered to be heinous, Talon did not know. In fact, almost no Noxian knew the real reason yet they all agreed that all gay men must be put to death.

Talon shook his head. "I-I think you've heard lies and misinformation, General." he stammered, heartbeat increasing. "I do not have a thing for other guys... And I certainly do not fuck them!"

Swain rose a brow. "Your tone suggests otherwise." he retorted. "Are you lying to me, assassin?"

  A yelp escaped from his mouth. His body was trembling, knees locked. His fate was sealed. Talon swallowed a hard lump forming in his throat, still shaking.

"Yes," he whimpered out. "I'm sorry for lying to you, General. I am a gay man."

  Talon squeezed his eyes shut, turning his head away from the General. His face burned, hot tears threatening to steam down his scarred face. Never in Talon's life did he felt fear nor shame. These new emotions he was experiencing almost made the assassin vomit. He threw the cowl over his head, a single droplet leaking and dropping down to the marble floor with a quiet splash. His body wracked and heaved as he silently whimpered and weeped.

The Grand General sighed, face still having the same grim expression. He laid a gentle non demonic hand on the assassin's shoulder, his wine colored eyes filled with remorse. The sudden touch made Talon quietly gasp, his attention now on Swain. If it weren't for his hood, Swain would've gotten an eyeful of waterfalls pouring down the assassin's face.

"Do not cry, Talon." he spoke, tone of voice suggesting it was a command.

Talon sniveled, and blinked away many potential tears. "Why should I not cry?" he yelled. "I'm going to die because I told you that I'm a queer!"

He would've continued his outburst if it weren't for two ungloved, human fingers covering his lips. Talon shivered, realizing Swain's fingertips were colder than the ice of the Freljord.

"You are not going to die." Swain remarked straightforwardly. "Your secret is safe with me."

Swain slowly removed his fingertips from the assassin's mouth, before replacing it with his own lips.

Talon's body locked up, a muffled exhale escaping his lungs. His hands gripped at the general's shoulders, fear in his eyes. Swain ignored the assassin's protests, and bit down on Talon's bottom lip, sucking at it. This seemed to ease Talon, as he responded with a quiet groan. The general grinned, before slipping his tongue inside Talon's mouth.

  The assassin's jaw slacked, Swain's tongue easing its way in and tasting its new surroundings. His tongue licked the roof of Talon's mouth, and the assassin moaned. Then Swain realized him, a long trail of saliva connecting the two men. Talon panted, a look of lust and arousal spread across his face.

"W-Why?" Talon stuttered.

"Because I care." Swain responded, grabbing Talon by the hand. "Undress for me, boy."

Talon froze. "W-What?"

Swain frowned. "Are your ears clogged up? You heard what I said."

Talon tilted his head, but got to work with removing his cloak and other garments.

"W-Why are you doing this?" Talon asked as he dropped his cloak, hands now working at the double tanned straps across is chest. "Are you... not straight?"

Swain smirked. "You are catching on, quite slowly unfortunately." 

Talon said nothing, wiggling out of his tight leggings. As he kicked off his left boot, the assassin finally spoke, "This is... bad."

Swain dropped his uniform coat, before undoing his belt. "You do realize no one expects me to lay with men, correct?"

Talon nodded, now completely naked in front of the older general. His scars were completely visible, most of them old and almost healed. There were a small handful along his collarbones that were definitely newer. "If they found out..."

"They will be silenced." Swain finished, eyes seemingly glowing a faint red. Talon flinched.

The general hummed as he dropped his tights to his boots, revealing his thick erection, slightly shivering from his cock exposed to the elements.

"You ever gave oral?" Swain asked nonchalantly.

Talon shook his head. "Never even had another man inside me. I was the one doing the pleasuring."

Swain hummed, a devious smirk etched across his lips. "Today, you shall indulge. Now, suck."

Without any other word, the assassin dropped to his knees, hands slowly stroking the large member. With extreme caution, he grazed his tongue over the shaft, before licking down to his balls. He quietly smacked his lips, before slowly enveloping the general's cock head in his mouth. He then swallowed the member deeper until his nose was rubbing against Swain's small forest of pubic hair. The general ran a clawed hand through the assassin's hair, with the shorter man shivering as he began his bobbing along his cock.

  The bedroom was quiet, with the few exceptions of Swain's grunts in pleasure and Talon gulping down the general's thick cock, along with his occasional gags from the girth. Swain kept his hand on the assassin's head, petting his flowing shag of hair. Talon pulled his lips from Swain's cock, spit and precum dripping down his lips. His amber eyes looked up at the general.

  "I did not say stop." Swain said, hand letting go. 

  "Sorry, sir." Talon replied, before engulfing his erection once more.

  Swain smirked. "I love how obedient you are."

  Talon didn't remove himself to reply, but he moaned around his cock. His piercing amber eyes kept their focus on the white haired general.

 

  It was a few minutes later when Swain forcibly removed Talon's mouth from his spit slicked cock.

  "You did good enough." the general said, fingers twirling the assassin's hair. Talon's face flushed, and he let out a quiet groan. The general smirked.

  "I have noticed you enjoy my compliments."

  Talon nodded vigorously. "Yes, general." he groaned out, his hand snaking down to his own cock.

"You look and sound desperate for my cock inside you, do you? Does the good little Du Couteau assassin want that?"

The assassin arched his back in response, now pumping his erection. "Yes, I do!" he cried. "I want to feel the Grand General himself to fuck me! I want him to be the first one to be inside me!"

Swain quietly huffed at the meds he made, the assassin still moaning and stroking away. He nudged Talon with his boot. "Get on the bed. I am going to strip. Do not cum just yet."

The assassin groaned, standing up shakily and slowly hobbling to the bed. He laid face down onto the sheets, an unidentifiable yet pleasant aroma hitting his nose. Talon closed his eyes and whined, thrusting his groin sheeted mattress. He wanted to cum so bad, but he knew had to save himself for Swain. He groaned loudly at the thought of the Grand General when he's inside him, pounding him hard against the sweet smelling sheets, the only sounds will be their moans and the creaking of the bed...

The feeling of an index tracing along his spine shook him out of his wet fantasy. He didn't dare to look up at the now naked Swain, resting on his knees and still kept dragging his fingertips down to the assassin's ass. The general smiled lasciviously, and smacked his ass with his human hand. The assassin yelped in response, arching his back up.

  "Bring your arse up more." Swain commanded before spanking the cheek again. "Keep your face down, just like a good little assassin boy."

  Talon grunted, raising his butt up and bending his back more. He gave it a little shake, quietly snickering in the covers. Swain smirked

"A cheeky little assassin." He commented, spitting into his hand and rubbing his cock. He pushed it up against Talon's ass crack, before positioning the head near the assassin's virgin hole. Talon quaked, shivering and moaning. With agonizingly slow movement, the general slowly pull pushed his erection in, relishing at the tightness inside.

Talon gripped the sheets, a loud yell like moan escaping from his mouth. His ass clenched down at Swain's cock, and he cried out once more. The general was only halfway in, and the pain was growing.

"Easy, Talon." Swain cooed, hand running over the now red and stinging asscheek. "Just breathe."

Talon moaned, then sighed, the feeling of his walls loosening with every second. Swain hummed in approval, before finally shoving the rest of his erection inside. The general exhaled a quiet groan, and began his thrusting. Both of his hands were in a vice grip on Talon’s cheeks, claws and fingernails digging into the fleshy skin.

Talon cried out, a long drawn out yell that soon evolved into grunts and groans. With every thrust, he began to grind his ass on Swain's cock. Tears were starting to pinprick the corners of his eyes, mind clouded with arousal.

“Fuck!” Talon yelled. “Fucking hell, you’re so good!” He buried his face in the sheets, trying desperately to silence his cries of pleasure.

Pleased by the reaction of the whore he’s made, Swain increased the speed of his fucking, timing his thrusts to pound into Talon’s prostate. He grinned, drinking in the assassin’s lustful babbling.

“How does it feel?” he asked darkly, grunting getting louder. “How does it feel to have my thick erection inside of you?”

“It feels amazing!” Talon screamed, the buildup in his stomach starting to uncoil. “I-I... fuck!”

“Are you going to cum, my boy?”

Talon responded with a grunt, the grinding of his hips increasing. “Cum inside me!” he yelled.

Swain reached down to Talon’s cock, pumping it fiercely with his human hand. “Cum for me, Talon.” he commanded, hand still jerking him off.

With that the assassin arched his back, face deep in the mattress as he let out one last cry of arousal, emptying himself in the general’s hand. His body trembled, and he almost collapsed if it weren’t for Swain holding on to his ass. The general groaned, and buried himself deeply as he too came.

The delicious aroma of the sheets was replaced with the musk of sex, sweat and pheromones. It didn’t bother to Talon, he inhaled the new smell in as he panted. The general released the assassin’s cock from his grasp before pulling himself out of Talon’s hole, the smaller man whining from the emptiness he felt. Shakily, he rolled over, eyes now beholding the nude and sweaty general. His amber eyes lit up in awe, and he gave a weak yet sassy smirk. The general hummed and grinned back.

“Get dressed.” he spoke, hand slapping Talon’s thigh. Then he crawled out the bed, bending over to dress himself in his uniform. The assassin huffed before following the general’s lead.

Now no longer revealed over their clothes, the two men stood face to face, still smelling of their vigorous sex. The white haired general leaned in close to Talon’s face, planting a soft kiss on the cheek. The assassin gently rubbed the kissed skin, face red.

“Remember that your secret is safe with me.” Swain said. “Now hurry and leave.”

Talon nodded, turning to leave the bedroom. “I can visit, correct?” he asked.

Swain smirked. “You are free to come by anytime, my little assassin.”

Talon beamed. “I promise to not be loud next time.”

The general scoffed. “Whatever you say.”

With that, the assassin quickly left, face blocked under his cowl as he walked past the disgruntled Hand of Noxus. Under the hood, he still had that grin.


End file.
